kaijucombatfandomcom-20200214-history
Sir Benedict
Name: Sir Benedict Height: 55 meters Weight: 76 metric tons Gender: Male Combat Style: Grappling Primary Attacks: Coral reef-covered hands, headbutts Secondary Attacks: Kicks, throws Primary Weapon: Hands/feet/head Secondary Weapon: Sailing schooner Energy Style: Meditation. Overview: Sir Benedict is the result of an alchemical experience performed by sanctioned alchemists in the service of the British Crown when they learned of the Spanish Armada. Awakened after hundreds of years trapped beneath the Isles, Sir Benedict is ready to perform the duty given to him years ago and protect the Crown until he draws his last breath. Origin: 16th Century, England. Elizabeth I had succeeded her sister and was declared a heretic by Philip II of Spain. Time past, and England learned of the Spanish Armada, which sent the nobility into a fright. In the middle of an uproar, alchemists of the Old Ways approached Elizabeth with a plan. Give them her most loyal soldier, they will give her victory. Sir Benedict was approached, made the offer, and was convinced by the Queen in private. Benedict was given everything he wished for as he stayed with the alchemists, but all three of his large meals were doused in a potion that would increase his height and physical strength. The 5'2" man grew to be 10'4" after the first night, then 20'8" the next. Soon he towered at 55 meters. The potions, of course, had the side-effect of draining the man's sanity as he continued to feast on his doused meals, which only grew in size as the man grew. One night, he escaped from his bindings and rampaged across the Isles, believing himself to be killing the enemies of his queen. The alchemists managed to find a way to put him to sleep and trap him under the Isles, but they were executed after by the Queen for supposedly being Spanish spies. So Benedict slept for hundreds of years, only awakening when he heard the stomping of Kaiju feet approaching his beloved kingdom. He could rest no longer with monsters (no doubt allied with the Spanish Armada) threatening his Queen and his country. Appearance: Sir Benedict is a pale “sea giant” covered mostly in knightly steel plate that grew to fit his large size thanks to the powers of magic/alchemy, only missing armor around his arms. His once blond hair has turned green due to sea weed and other things making a home out of his locks and facial hair. Though slumping slightly, the kaiju tries to walk with some refinement befitting a noble knight trusted by his queen. On Benedict's right arm, going from his shoulder to his hand, is a collection of coral reefs, protecting his right arm as well as his steel plate once did. On his left, a broken up sailing schooner has been chained to his arm, acting as a pauldron for Sir Benedict. On his chest is a large, golden alchemy symbol that glows so long as Benedict breaths. His helmet seems to only cover half of his face (the left side, to be specific), the rest exposed to show his pale skin, green hair, and blue eyes. Energy System: Sir Benedict fights for one thing and one thing alone: The crown of England. No kaiju will stand so long as they threaten his isles and his royal family. When spared a moment, Benedict thinks about British things he knew and learned about since he rose up again (like the royal family, fish n chips, crumpets, tea, conquering a quarter of the world, etc) to inspire himself to keep going. After all, if he fell, what would happen to his beloved kingdom? Melee Combat: Benedict uses his fists and feet effectively to kick and beat down any Kaiju taller than him (and there are many that are taller than him). If his own limbs aren't enough, he uses his sailing schooner as a weapon to beat them back, roaring out "God Save The Queen" as he does so. Ranged Combat: Benedict has no natural ranged capabilities. He could throw his sailing schooner, but he would lose an effective ranged weapon. He could use debris, but small houses don't make for great weapons. Grappling: Grappling is where Benedict excels. Being smaller than most Kaiju, Benedict needs to rely on his potion-enhanced strength to hold down those that are larger than him and beat them down ruthlessly. It also makes it easier to headbutt the Kaiju he can hold down. Weaknesses: With an affinity for the sea due to the potions he took, Sir Benedict is extremely weak to electricity, and would take damage just hitting a creature surrounded by electricity. He is also easily knocked aside by sonic damage, especially if he's surrounding his skin in steel plate (an ability gifted to him through the potions). Impact (Physical) damage also makes his steel plate skin useless. Category:Fan Made Monsters